Mig Macario
|birthplace = Atimonan, Quezon |family = |yearsactive = 1987-present }} Miguelito Macario Andaluz is Filipino-Canadian actor best known for his role as Bashful in the hit ABC fantasy drama series Once Upon a Time. Biography Macario was born on March 16, 1970, in Atimonan, Quezon, Luzon, Philippines. Little is known about Macario's past, including the names of his family members and where he went to school. What is known is that he grew up in Vancouver, Canada, and he first got into acting by appearing in several plays while he was in elementary school. Macario got his first role in 1987, when he was cast as Dale in the Canadian police procedural series 21 Jump Street. Macario got his first major recurring role in 1991, when he was first cast as Bill in the Canadian drama series Northwood. Since then, Macario has appeared in TV shows and movies such as S.W.A.T., Fringe, Once Upon a Time, Garage Sale Mystery: The Novel Murders, Warriors, The Whispers, Killer Instinct, Afghan Knights, Cold Squad, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Macario portrayed Michael Bateman, a doctor that assisted the BAU in finding the UnSub responsible for multiple mutilations, in the Season Thirteen episode "Dust and Bones". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Dust and Bones" (2017) TV episode - Doctor Michael Bateman *S.W.A.T. (2017) - Father Alex Guzman *Once Upon a Time - 37 episodes (2011-2017) - Bashful *Shut Eye (2016) - Kurt *Garage Sale Mystery: The Novel Murders (2016) - Loan Officer *Second Chance (2016) - Charlie Laskey (uncredited) *All Things Valentine (2016) - Roland *The Whispers (2015) - Scientist 1 *Intruders (2014) - Bellman Thomas *Run for Your Life (2014) - Court Foreman *Rush (2014) - Waiter *Warriors (2014) - Mig the Anesthesiologist *Arctic Air (2013) - Doctor Hui *Level Up (2013) - Titocona *Fairly Legal (2012) - Warne *Sanctuary - 2 episodes (2011) - Crixorum *Killer Mountain (2011) - Yeshe *The Troop - 3 episodes (2009-2011) - Mr. Spezza *Fringe - 3 episodes (2010) - Agent #1/Tech Tucker *Santa Baby 2: Christmas Maybe (2009) - Sandy (credited as Miguelito Macario Andaluz) *Less Than Kind - 5 episodes (2008) - George Amahit (credited as Miguelito Macario Andaluz) *Afghan Knights (2007) - Monk 1 (credited as Miguelito Macario) *Everest - 4 episodes (2007) - Sungdare0 *Romeo! (2006) - Mr. Ish *Killer Instinct (2005) - Tech *Robson Arms (2005) - Hairdressing Teacher (credited as Miguelito Macario) *Cold Squad - 2 episodes (2000-2005) - Rosario Dix/Unknown Character *The Collector (2004) - Escobar (credited as Miguelito Macario) *Meltdown (2004) - Young Security Guard (credited as Miguelito Macario) *The Final Cut (2004) - Rom (credited as Miguelito Macario) *Human Cargo - 3 episodes (2004) - Motel Manager (credited as Miguelito Macario) *Good Boy! (2003) - Asian Dad (uncredited) *The Dead Zone (2003) - Foley (credited as Miguelito Macario) *Summer Love: The Documentary (1999) - The Raver (credited as Michael Andaluz) *Hope Island (1999) - Henry Dobyns (credited as Michael Andaluz) *NightMan (1999) - Eddie Chin (credited as Michael Andaluz) *Master Keaton (1998) - Shou (English version, voice, credited as Michael Andaluz) *The Sentinel - 2 episodes (1996-1998) - Liotta/Danny Choi (credited as Michael Andaluz) *Medusa's Child (1997) - Ian (credited as Michael Andaluz) *The Adventures of Shirley Holmes (1997) - Ray Wong (credited as Michael Andaluz) *Dad's Week Off (1997) - Lew (credited as Michael Andaluz) *The Prisoner of Zenda, Inc. (1996) - Courier (credited as Michael Andaluz) *Bloodhounds II (1996) - Messenger (credited as Michael Andaluz) *The Outer Limits (1996) - Lab Tech (credited as Michael Andaluz) *White Tiger (1996) - Lab Worker (credited as Michael Andaluz) *The X-Files (1995) - Tattooed Prisoner (uncredited) *Madison (1993) - Christopher (credited as Michael Andaluz) *The Commish (1992) - Tuan (credited as Michael Andaluz) *Northwood - 28 episodes (1991-1992) - Bill (credited as Michael Andaluz) *Neon Rider (1990) - Vincent (credited as Michael Andaluz) *21 Jump Street - 4 episodes (1987-1989) - Student #2/Ranger No. 4/Tito/Dale (credited as Michael Andaluz)''0 *E.N.G. (1989) - Bobby 'LINKS''' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors